It's In Her Kiss
by DoofusPrime
Summary: A long mission ends up making Kim late to a game, and her boyfriend's running skills haven't been enough to keep the Mad Dogs from falling behind.  How can she turn the tide before it's too late?  Maybe there's a hint in the title...


**It's In Her Kiss**, by DoofusPrime**  
**

_**Notes**: Here's a K/R one-shot for you all. I wasn't anticipating writing a Kim Possible story anytime soon, as I've been writing for some other shows, but I guess it's hard to resist when you have an idea and it's only one chapter. So, enjoy!**  
**_

_**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. This work was not created for profit. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

XX

The plane cut through a cloudy night sky and dropped lower as it approached its target. Flying at night meant things were harder to make out, but Kim knew the area. Familiar lights came into view on the ground up ahead, providing a twinkling target for her drop. She twisted around in her seat in order to catch the attention of the pilot in the rear cockpit, waving at him and pointing down to indicate he should take the plane a little lower as they passed over the building.

"You got it!" he shouted, his voice almost ripped away in the wind.

"Thanks for the ride, Sammy!"

"It's the least I can do after you saved my little girl's softball game!"

"So not the drama. All it needed was some team spirit and a softball!"

Softball wasn't the only game Kim had on her mind. Once they were over their target, Sammy dipped the plane sideways to let Kim leap out more easily. She took to the air, helmet strapped tightly to her head so her wild red mane wouldn't fly free and whip itself into an unmanageable mess when she reached the ground. The helmet was also to prevent head injury, of course, but somehow the thought of hair emergencies always scared Kim most. The school's lights glittered down below, glowing brighter, bigger, closer. She tore through the air in her descent. She hoped she wasn't too late for the game; her mission had run longer than expected.

Finally, Middleton High School took shape out of the darkness, not just as glimmering lights, but the outlines of buildings and surrounding roads. The most prominent lights were floodlights, which were busy bathing the rectangle of the football field, and as Kim hurtled down towards the earth, she could see the outlines of players already on the field. She even caught a faint cheer rising up from below her, struggling against the wind – although maybe they were booing, she couldn't tell. She frowned. Stupid Dementor and that exhaustively detailed explanation his latest world domination plot. She was late to the game, and Mr. Barkin probably wouldn't be happy about it. But she could bet Bonnie was.

Kim released the parachute at the last possible moment, cushioning her drop and sailing down the rest of the way to the school grounds. She hit the ground running, detaching the parachute, bursting through the nearby gym doors, and making a beeline for the girl's locker room. The gym was empty, but she could hear the surging sound of the crowd outside on the football field, along with the muffled voice of an announcer:

_Touchdown, Lemurs!_

Okay, so maybe that wasn't so muffled.

Kim threw open the door to the girl's locker room and headed straight for her locker. She had been in such a hurry to get back from her mission that she didn't even know the time; she checked her wrist Kimmunicator quickly and realized it was already almost half-time. Barkin would definitely chew her out for this one, and Bonnie was probably gloating as temporary leader of the cheer squad in her absence. It was an important game, and if the Lowerton Lemurs were making touchdowns, that meant the Middleton Mad Dogs – particularly a certain running back close to her heart - needed all the cheering they could get.

As she was trying to slip out of her Super Suit and simultaneously pull her cheerleading uniform out of her locker, Kim ended up dropping the uniform on the ground, scattering various personal items loose from her locker in the process. The Super Suit, halfway off her body, caught on her ankle and made her lose her balance, sending her stumbling into a wooden bench. She let out a yelp of pain and massaged her shin for a moment as she managed to rip the suit the rest of the way off. Wade had asked her to take the suit for another test drive on this last mission. Kim thought it was cool in theory, but in practice? Not so much. Too many problems. Wade's gadgets and technology could be very useful, but when it came to a freak-fighting outfit – or any other kind of outfit, really – Kim liked to keep things simple.

She finished putting on her cheer uniform and stuffed the Super Suit into her locker, along with the rest of her personal items, but not before grabbing a shiny metal tube of lip balm from the floor and giving her lips a quick freshening up. Dropping from a plane and free falling through the air as biting cold wind whipped against your face had a way of causing the occasional chapping emergency. Just another risk in the line of duty.

The mission was over. Dementor was in Global Justice custody, and Kim had taken a few moments to get a breather after putting on her Mad Dogs uniform. Now, it was game time. She stuffed the lip balm back into her locker and closed it with a loud bang, grabbed the pom-pons she had almost forgotten before noticing them on the ground where they had fallen from the locker, and raced out of the gym. She knew Bonnie would give her lip about coming in halfway through the cheer routine to take over, but that was just too bad. Kim was cheer captain, not Queen B.

As she burst through the gym doors, Kim felt a surge of raw energy pulsing through her. It was overpowering, almost like that time she had been zapped by the Enfeeblement Ray that Drakken had accidentally set to reverse. She didn't know what it was – probably just excitement. Now that she was here, they _had_ to win. She'd whip the crowd into a frenzy, pushing on the team until they won the game. She just hoped Ron had been doing well, even without his girlfriend there to cheer him on.

XX

The scoreboard read 0-21, Lemurs leading. Things were not looking good.

Bonnie knew it was wrong to feel a thrill of pleasure at the sight of her own team getting crushed into the turf, but she couldn't help it. This was all Kim's fault! If little miss perfect hadn't thrown their whole routine out of whack by being a no-show, the crowd would be more enthusiastic, and the Middleton Mad Dogs would be scoring touchdowns left and right, lifted up and carried on the really loud wings of team spirit. Bonnie knew she was stretching things a bit, but it didn't matter. She _wanted_ to blame Kim. And she knew Kim would blame herself, too.

"Rockwaller!" bellowed Mr. Barkin stamping up to the sidelines where the cheerleaders were stretching for another routine as the audience shifted restlessly in the stands. "Where's Possible?"

"Still missing, Mr. Barkin."

"And on the night of the Lowerton Lemurs game!" said Mr. Barkin, slapping a hand theatrically over his face and sliding it down slowly. "This is a TRAVESTY OF-"

Mr. Barkin cut off abruptly when Kim bounded out of nowhere, hitting the ground in front of the cheer squad right after doing a back flip. Bonnie scowled as Kim stood smiling, hands propped on her hips like she was there to save the day. Bonnie had been doing just fine attempting to salvage the routine that Kim had messed up by not showing up. She didn't need any redhead meddling with it, that was for sure.

Mr. Barkin grunted with satisfaction at Kim's arrival. "Where have you been, Possible?"

"Mission. But I'm ready to cheer now!"

"Good. The timeout is almost over, so make sure you-"

"Alright, team! Let's give them some of that Mad Dogs spirit! Pyramid time, go go go!"

Mr. Barkin lingered for a moment, surprised by Kim's interruption, before deciding to head back toward the football team, which was huddled by the stands nearby. Bonnie was also surprised; Kim usually didn't interrupt people like that. Now that she looked at her, Kim seemed wild-eyed, like she was still running on adrenaline from her mission. The sight made Bonnie angry. How did that girl have so much energy? What was she, a teen alien?

The team started assembling their pyramid, and Tara motioned for Bonnie to take a place beside her in the middle tier. Kim stood aside and waited for the her teammates to assemble themselves, actually jumping up and down with anticipation. "Good lord," said Bonnie. "What are you on, K?"

"I'm high on team spirit, Bonnie. Get up on that pyramid!"

Bonnie stuck her tongue out. Just as she was about to get on the pyramid, however, Ron came rushing out from the team's huddle out on the football field, forcing his teammates to wait on him just as the timeout had ended and the next play was about to begin. He rushed to Kim, who hugged him excitedly. "Hey, KP! I didn't think you'd show up!"

"Sorry, Ron. The mission lasted a little longer than I expected. Dementor had a new and imrpoved-"

Bonnie stamped her foot petulantly. "Um, excuse me, lovebirds! We have a game to play!"

"Sorry," said Ron. "I'll be just a second."

Before he could go back to the field, however, Kim pulled him in close and gave him a long kiss. Ron struggled in surprise for a moment before giving in. A dreamy, happy look was plastered on his face as he went limp in her arms for a moment. When Kim finally let go, he stumbled giddily back. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Just a good luck charm. Go score a touchdown for me, Ron!"

"You got it!"

Ron raced back to his fellow players, who were all standing in irritation on the field with Mr. Barkin. Bonnie heard the gym teacher yelling something at Ron as they began lining up along the scrimmage line, but she was too busy glaring at Kim to hear it. Maybe it was because Brick wasn't around anymore. Maybe it was just that insufferable so-called teen hero, prancing around out here when the game was almost half over and thinking she could just turn everything around with her mere presence. Or maybe it was just that gross kiss she had been forced to witness. Kim and Ron, Middleton High School sweethearts. _Ugh._ Bonnie gagged at the thought.

"Are we ready now, K?"

"Not quite, Bonnie. You're still not in the pyramid."

Kim smirked as she pointed to the pyramid, which raised a few titters from the girls already positioned. Bonnie fumed for a moment, at a loss for a comeback, before she finally took her place on the pyramid, stepping roughly on the two girls beneath her as she crouched beside Tara. The crowd was cheering in front of her; behind her, she could hear the game restarting and the sound of feet pounding across the football field. Kim vaulted to the top of the human pyramid and then leaped off, as if it was all one fluid movement, doing a triple – or maybe a quadruple – well, Bonnie had lost count – back flip, landing on her feet to a resounding roar from the crowd. Bonnie and Tara vaulted off as well, but neither of them could match Kim's move.

"Go – Mad Dogs! Go, go – Mad Dogs!"

Pom-pons flying furiously, the cheer team threw them up and caught them on their descent while shimmying and shaking across the sidelines, driving the crowd into a frenzy as they anticipated some kind of comeback for their beleaguered home team. Bonnie felt her anger rising. Kim's moves were ridiculous – even for Kim Possible. Not that Kim's moves were ever _that_ good, Bonnie quickly added to her thoughts. The girl just _thought_ she was all that. But tonight, she had to admit Kim was on fire.

Was it really just adrenaline from her mission? Did Bonnie have to go fight crazed supervillains to have a chance against her high school nemesis? She shuddered at the thought. To _think_ of what would all that punching would do to her manicures! Bonnie went through the motions, unable to break her eyes from Kim, who was on the verge of defying gravity with her over-the-top flips and cartwheels. The loudspeaker crackled over the stands:

_ Stoppable has the ball! He's off-_

Their current routine had just ended, so the cheer squad turned to the field, jumping up and down and waving their pom-pons as they watched the game. Sure enough, Ron Stoppable was burning turf down the field like a pack of lions were chasing him, although none of the Lowerton Lemurs were actually anywhere near him. He had left them in the dust long ago. In mere seconds, he plowed into the end zone as a thundering roar rose from the stands.

_Touchdown, Mad Dogs!_

The crowd of spectators rose up in a mass. The rest of the team caught up to Ron, who was doing some kind of ridiculous chicken dance in the end zone. It was unbelievable – the Mad Dogs had been lagging the whole game, held back by an unusually good Lemurs game, but then, a touchdown, out of the blue! From what Bonnie could see, the dork suddenly had as much energy as Kim did. She knew it wasn't exactly good cheer squad etiquette to be angry when her team scored a touchdown, but she couldn't help it; who did these two think they were?

She and Brick had been the star couple at Middleton High School, but Brick had to go and be an idiot by actually passing his classes. Now it was Kim and Ron's time to shine. The perfect couple. A stupid kiss could change Ron from a bumbling loser to an unstoppable running machine. His _name_ was Stoppable – couldn't he live up to it? Bonnie saw him waving to Kim, who waved back and blew a kiss. Her throat clenched up in another gag. This was just gross.

XX

The half-time show had been a resounding success. After Ron had scored that touchdown to end the second quarter, the crowd in the stands had been looking for something to keep up the momentum into the second half of the game, and Kim and her cheer squad had delivered. Their routine was over, and Kim sat on a bench in the sidelines as the rest of her team caught a breath and got ready for the second half. Kim didn't feel like she needed any rest herself – she was still raring to go. She had been concerned about the mission draining her energy when she had to drop right into the football game afterwards, but for some reason, there was just no slowing her down.

She had to give credit to the Middleton High School band, too. They were doing a march and song on the field which was really pepping up the crowd. Kim thought a good performance from the school band – or band geeks, as Bonnie would call them with a dismissive flip of her hair, and as some of them jokingly called themselves - was an essential ingredient to any good game. It also gave her cheer squad an opportunity to rest and have a few drinks. It was a good thing she and her teammates had done so well over half time – their performance had been enough to keep Mr. Barkin off her back, whom she had expected to give her even more lecturing for being so late.

Yes, things were going well. Although Bonnie didn't look too happy about her cheer squad captain's arrival. Kim glanced at her; she was sitting on the other end of the bench and glowering. Maybe she could be a good sport and thank Bonnie for keeping things together while she was late. Kim stood up and headed over, about to talk, when her Kimmunicator's beep-beep-_be_-beep rang out. She had switched her wrist Kimmunicator for the older hand-held model, since the wrist Kimmunicator didn't go well with her cheer outfit.

"Where do you even _store_ that thing?" asked Bonnie. "I don't even see a pocket on your-"

"Hold on just a sec, Bonnie."

Kim answered the Kimmunicator. It was Wade. "Hey, I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked. "It looks like half-time, according to my satellite feed."

"It is, but we still have routines during half-time."

"Oh. Sorry. Not a football expert."

"That's okay," laughed Kim. "So what's the sitch, Wade?"

"I was wondering if the mission went off without a hitch. I know Dementor is in custody, but I didn't get a call from you after you wrapped everything up."

"Sorry about that – I was late to the game. Yeah, it went well."

"What about my Super Suit?"

Kim frowned. She didn't want to hurt Wade's feelings, but she decided honesty was the best policy. "It's still got a lot of glitches, Wade. You know, I'm not totally sold on the whole Super Suit thing in the first place – I kind of like my shirt and cargo pants. You don't need to dress fancy to beat the baddies."

"You just have to let it grow on you, Kim."

Kim wasn't sure if _that_ was the solution. With all the highly experimental features Wade kept putting into the suit, it might literally grow on her so much that she'd never be able to get it off. "Maybe," she said doubtfully.

"I'll keep running tests on it. Hey, what about the Agilistick?"

"The what?"

"The agility enhancing lip balm I gave you?"

"I don't remember you saying anything about-"

Kim was confused, but then realization dawned on her. Wade had said something about it, but Ron had been going on and on about Nacos or something. It must have totally slipped her mind during the mission! Her jaw dropped as she remembered the metal tube of lip balm in the locker room, which she had picked up from the floor and applied to her lips before rushing out to the game. It _did_ look weird compared to her normal lip balm, but she hadn't given it a second thought – until now. She had been wondering why so much energy had been coursing through her body ever since she hit the field.

"Didn't you use it during the mission?" asked Wade. "It was in your Super Suit."

"It must have fallen out while I was changing in the locker room," said Kim. "I didn't use it on the mission, but – Wade, I think I used it for the game!"

Wade raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Well, does it work?"

"Definitely."

Kim turned to look at Ron, who was in a huddle with his teammates farther down the sidelines as they talked about their plays for the next half. Just like her, Ron seemed to be filled with excess energy – and Ron already had a lot of energy. With the effects of her kiss, he was visibly twitching with nervous energy. "Um, Wade? I think it might be transferable, too. I kissed Ron, and he scored, like, the coolest touchdown I've ever seen."

"No kidding? That's great news! I'll have to run some tests."

"Well, gotta run, Wade. Half-time's almost over."

Kim turned off the Kimmunicator just as Ron ran over to her. "Hey, KP," he said, "did you see that touchdown?"

"Yup. It was totally badical, Ron!"

Ron kissed her again, ignoring Kim's feeble attempts to hold him back. She was suddenly feeling very guilty. Was it cheating if she had given herself a coat of the agility enhancing lip balm without knowing what it was? And if Ron was going to end up scoring touchdowns left and right, didn't that mean that even if the Mad Dogs ended up winning, it wouldn't really count? She wished she had been paying more attention to Wade before the mission, but nothing could be done now.

"I gotta get back to the team," said Ron. "The game's about to start again."

"Good luck, Ron!"

"Thanks, KP! And, please - the Ron Man doesn't need any luck!"

Kim rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's bragging. He headed back for his team as Mr. Barkin went over their strategy. The marching band was winding down on the field, and the crowd was beginning to settle in the stands again as a new current of tension ran through the atmosphere. The Lowerton Lemurs had been trouncing the Middleton Mad Dogs, but with that last touchdown, everyone was anticipating an upset. Kim knew that for this second half, she and her cheer squad would have to bring it on with twice the energy. She turned:

And ran right into Bonnie.

"Going somewhere, K?"

Kim gulped. Judging by the cruel sneer on Bonnie's face and the way she was crossing her arms in a self-satisfied way, she had heard the entire conversation with Wade on the Kimmunicator. Which probably meant that, as far as Bonnie was concerned, Kim was cheating. She sighed, knowing there was no way to convince Bonnie otherwise. She'd probably rat her out on Mr. Barkin now, and then then start spreading the news all over school tomorrow. That wouldn't convince _everyone_, of course, but this was a headache Kim didn't want to deal with.

"I heard about your little pick-me-up," said Bonnie. "Cheating, are we?"

"Look, Bonnie, I didn't know the lip balm was-"

"Can it, K! I knew you were doing so great for a reason. Not even the great Kim Possible can do as many back flips without hitting the ground as you did on that last jump. I bet you use stuff like that all the time! Performance enhancing lip balm, anabolic eyelash extensions-"

"Now you're just making stuff up."

Bonnie's nostrils flared and eyes narrowed as she took a step closer. For just a moment, Kim thought she was going to charge her like a bull and knock her over right in front of everyone. Instead, Bonnie held out her hand. "Give me that lip balm!" she demanded.

"I don't have it! It's in my locker."

Bonnie made a move like she was about to run the gym, but then stopped. Obviously she didn't have Kim's locker combination, and the game was about to start, anyway. A high-pitched, infuriated sound escaped Bonnie's lips, and then she lunged forward. Kim was still full of energy, and she didn't want to hurt Bonnie – but instead of the attack she was expecting, Bonnie gave her a big wet kiss on the lips. Kim was frozen with shock. After a moment, she struggled until Bonnie finally released her and let out a crackling laugh of triumph.

"What the – Bonnie, are you crazy?"

"Now _I_ have your special lip balm, Possible!"

By this time, the spectators nearest to them in the stands had quieted down, trying to overhear the cat fight. Kim heard a few whistles from the crowd. "This is the coolest cheer routine _ever_!" someone screamed. The rest of the cheer squad had gathered around, too, since Mr. Barkin had motioned impatiently for them to start the next routine as the second half began. Bonnie grabbed her pom-pons from the bench and looked around at the audience she now had.

"Watch this!" she yelled. "Kim Possible has nothing on Bonnie Rockwaller!"

Bonnie shook her pom-pons in Kim's face like she was trying to humiliate her with some kind of goading victory dance, and then took a few steps back in preparation for an impressive acrobatic maneuver. At least now, Kim thought, Bonnie couldn't accuse her of getting an edge in her cheering, since she was doing the exact same thing. The crowd around Bonnie grew quiet, watching in hushed tones as she shook her limbs out for a moment to limber up, threw the pom-pons to the side, apparently deciding she didn't want them for her stunt, and then began doing a chain of back flips.

It only took two back flips for Kim to see Bonnie was losing control. She flinched; to be honest, back flip number four or five was impressive, but it only gave Bonnie enough air time to send her crashing into the bottom row of bleachers as shocked spectators darted out of the way. She rolled off the bleachers with a loud groan as several teenage boys rushed to her aid, each trying to outdo the others in terms of the selfless attention they were giving the poor injured girl.

"Uuugh," Bonnie groaned. "My head!"

Kim had watched the whole thing, and at no point did Bonnie hit her head on anything. She kept groaning as several guys picked her up at the same time. If anything was broken, Kim knew her nemesis would have been making a much bigger deal out of things than she was already doing - and she was obviously enjoying all the male attention. Bonnie demanded they carry her off to get some rest, and the boys were happy to oblige.

It was bad news for the cheer squad; now Kim was missing an annoying but essential member. She wondered why Bonnie had failed so spectacularly in the first place. If her own energy was thanks to the lip balm, why didn't it effect Bonnie? Was it just that she had overestimated herself, even with the enhanced agility it should have given her? Kim's thoughts were interrupted by the Kimmunicator ringing a second time.

"Hey, Wade," she said. "Something wrong?"

"I was just running some tests on the Agilistick, and it shouldn't transfer to anyone else. Maybe it lingers for thirty seconds or so, but the chemicals get absorbed into your system pretty quick. When did you kiss Ron?"

"About five minutes after I got out of the locker rooms."

"Then there's no way it transferred to Ron."

Kim looked confusedly at her boyfriend, who was already out on the field with the rest of the team as they got ready for the first play of the second half. Mr. Barkin stood nearby on the sidelines, watching and waiting; apparently he had given up on trying to get the cheer squad in order. The rest of her teammates were staring at her impatiently, but Kim was too distracted by Wade's news. If it didn't transfer to Bonnie, then why had _Ron_ scored such an amazing touchdown despite the Mad Dogs being on a major losing streak before then?

As she looked, Ron smiled and waved at her. She smiled back, blowing him another kiss before turning back to Wade, who was waiting on the Kimmunicator screen. "Well, thanks for the info, Wade. I gotta get back to the game."

"Oh, right. I totally forgot – sometimes I get so excited about an experiment that I just-"

"Bye, Wade!"

Kim didn't mean to be rude, but her teammates were starting to look like they were going to grab her by the arms and force her into place for their routine. She joined them as they started without Bonnie. The crowd chanted and cheered as they gyrated on the sidelines, shouting out chants and drumming up the crowd's spirits. The game restarted quickly, and her boyfriend had the ball before anyone even knew what had happened. The crowd roared excitedly as he raced down the field like a lightning bolt, untouchable by anyone on the other team.

_Touchdown, Mad Dogs!_

It was so fast, Kim had barely even had time to turn around and catch the end of Ron's run. The crowd let out a deafening wall of jubilant sound. Kim and the cheerleaders joined them, jumping and waving their pom-pons in the air. The energy in the air was definitely changing - at this rate, they'd beat the Lemurs easily.

The cheering died down and slipped into good-natured laughter as Ron started his chicken dance again. Sure, he could be boastful sometimes, but it wasn't a mean kind of boasting, and Kim couldn't help loving him for his dorky victory dance. It was a good thing she hadn't inadvertently helped her boyfriend cheat; if the lip balm's effects couldn't be transferred, that meant Ron was leading the team into a comeback all on his own. Maybe, in the end, he just needed his girlfriend to be there for him.

Kim smiled. It _wasn't_ the lip balm, after all. It was her kiss!

XX

* * *

_**Notes:** That's it. Reviews are appreciated. And, of course, if you haven't read any of my other stuff, please check it out and let me know what you think. :)_ _ I'm almost finished writing a story for _Freaks and Geeks_ that I will start posting soon. If any of you have seen that show, keep an eye out - and if you haven't, it's a great show, I recommend it._


End file.
